This project aims to design and develop a multifunctional, reusable and automated microfluidic smart-plate for high throughput, live cell assays. This system will combine a microfluidic multi-well chamber array and an environmental measurement system into a single device, enabling high accuracy and closed-loop control over experiment environmental factors. Existing environmental control chambers are large, physically cumbersome and expensive to obtain, while being designed for a single microscope type and configuration. Our device is a singular solution for live cell time-lapse and environmental response studies. With a single device, researchers can inject stimuli, monitor and alter environmental factors, capture high numerical aperture images, and measure confluence. The device will make use of commonly available components and manufacturing methods, enabling replication by a wide range of interested parties, from research labs to industry manufacturers.